Secrets
by MarieNymph
Summary: Something’s afoot at Condor Studios, and the cast is putting the pieces together—some more quickly than others. Sonny/Chad!
1. Chapter 1

Zora was, unsurprisingly, the first to guess.

"I know your secret!" she exclaimed, pouncing out from behind the curtain in So Random's louge.

Sonny jumped, but continued to flip through the Tween Weekly she was reading.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered, studiously avoiding eye contact.

Zora crept closer. "Oh, _please,_" she hissed. "You've been late to rehearsal three times in the past week, you haven't eaten lunch with us the past two days, and Nico just told me you aren't coming to our movie night Friday!"

Sonny shrugged. "I'm really sorry, Zora. I've just been really busy lately. I've just been, um, outlining some new sketches. Oh, and I have family coming into town this weekend."

Zora moved closer and hopped up on the edge of the couch. "Oh, Sonny. For a great actress, you're a terrible liar."

Sonny's eyes got wide and she started to respond, but Zora continued: "I had my suspicions, so I did a little…reconnaissance work."

"Reconna-what?"

"A little surveillance, if you will."

Sonny forced a laugh. "Zora, you are the smartest—and craziest—11-year old I kn—"

"_Don't_ try to distract me with flattery," Zora yelped. "I saw you! I saw you sneak over to _his_ dressing room! And it's a good thing I still had my camera set up there from Celebrity Practical Joke-d! Have you no shame, woman?"

Sonny jumped up, but Zora grabbed her by the arms, shouting, "He. Is. The. Enemy!!"

It took several minutes, and a cup of water tipped over her head to calm Zora down, but she finally quieted.

"Listen, Zora," Sonny began softly. "You're right. You figured it out. But, think about it! Think about 'So Random'! What would happen if this got out?"

"We'd be humiliated!"

"Exactly! So you have to promise not to tell anyone. You promise?"

"Do you promise to _stop this madness?_"

"How about this—I'll trade roles with you in the new sketch and write a funny one just for you next week!"

"Can it involve _burning something?_"

Sonny grimaced. "Sure…I'll see what I can do. We have a deal?"

Zora narrowed her eyes and glared at Sonny, but stuck out her hand.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it!"

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tawni was next.

She twirled into their dressing room a few days later as Sonny was putting the finishing touches on her firefighter costume.

"I know a secret…" Tawni announced, sing-song, as she settled into her chair.

"You figured out what's in the mystery meat?"

Tawni sighed and turned to face Sonny. "Girl, no. I don't think I _want_ to figure that out. I'm talking about _your_ secret."

"Hm? What secret? You know I don't keep secrets from you!"

Tawni walked up behind Sonny and met her eyes in the mirror. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Sure, I may study my complexion more than I study for class, but I'm not an idiot. I've got a little thing called _female intimidation-"_

"Intuition?"

"That too. Anyway, it's telling me: Sonny has a boyfriend!"

"What?!"

"I know, I know. I was just as surprised as you are, believe me. I mean, Tawni Hart, still single, when Sonny Monroe is off the market?"

"Believe me, Tawni, I am _so_ on-the-market."

"Oh, really? Then why wouldn't you double with me with those two gladiators last weekend? They were super-cute!"

"I told you—I had…plans. With my mom. Yeah, we had some mom-daughter bonding time. You know, movies, shopping..."

"Oh, Sonny. Who hangs out with their mom on Saturday night? I know you're from Wisconsin, but please. Besides, shopping may make _me_ happy, but I don't think it's what's gotten you so…cheerful recently."

"I'm always cheerful, Tawni."

"There's cheerful, and there's _cheerful._ Do think I didn't hear you humming when I came in!"

"Can't a girl hum?"

"Oh, a girl can hum. And sigh. And sing. Like you've been doing for the past two weeks…."

"Thank you!"

Tawni ignored her. "…When she's dating someone!"

"Don't try to argue, Sonny," Tawni continued. "I've been expecting this for a long time. It's about time you two got together."

"Us two? How do you even know who he is?"

"Ha! So you admit there's a 'he'!"

"Oh…shoot."

"Listen, Sonny. I won't spill your little secret. The last thing I need is for you to be getting more press than me! But do me a favor, and tell your little BF that Tawni Hart was right: '_The eyes never lie_!'"


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: A few vague spoilers for the July 5th episode.

Nico and Grady approach her one night the next week as she is packing up.

"We know your secret!" they yell in unison, nearly giving Sonny a heart attack.

"Really, guys, _really?_" she answers before she can stop herself. "For the last time, I don't have a secret!"

"Oh, that's exactly what we _thought_ you'd say," Grady says as they stalk towards her across the lounge.

"Yeeah, Sonny," Nico continues. "You think we're dumb? What person with a secret is going to admit they have a secret just because someone says they know their secret?"

"Wait, what?"

The two boys come up to her from both sides, blocking her escape.

Grady brandishes something from behind his back. "We found _this_ in your dressing room," he announces, throwing a brown jacket down on the couch.

"And _this_ on your dresser!" Nico yells, waving a script that was certainly _not_ for the next episode of 'So Random' in Sonny's face.

"What-what were you guys doing in my dressing room," Sonny stutters. "Were you trying to steal Tawni's makeup again, because if you were—"

"Well, actually, some of our customers were wondering if we'd sell them some of _your_ old stuff, so we—Ow!" Grady stopped short as Nico elbowed him.

"That's not important, Sonny! We _know. _We know_ all._"

Sonny took a deep breath. "Alright, well, I guess it was only a matter of time, before I needed to tell you…"

"How could you, Sonny? How could you pick _him_ over _us?"_

"I don't think of it that way! Honest, I don't. There's no reason this has to come between us!"

"Of _course_ it'll come between us, Sonny! You saw what happened last time! It even came between me and Nico!"

"Wait, last time?"

"Yes, Sonny! Last time we started pranking each other! And now, you're conspiring with _him_ to prank _us_! Why'd you do it, Sonny? Why?"

"Wait, you think he's planning to _prank_ you?"

"Well, _duh,_ Sonny. He's got to get revenge for his car!"

"That beautiful, beautiful car…" Grady sighed.

"Yeah, we've been expecting it! But not from you, you-you-cavorter!"

"Cavorting _traitor_!"

It was at this point that Sonny started laughing hysterically.

"It ain't funny, Sonny!"

If anything, the laughter got louder. Sonny bent over, wheezing, "Funny…Sonny…"

Finally, she composed herself and pulled the two confused boys into a huddle.

"Listen, guys. The only thing funny here is how little faith you two have in me! You're right, he _is _plotting something."

"I knew it!"

"And, he did ask me to help…"

"We knew it!"

"_And, _I did agree."

"I kn-"

Sonny slapped Grady upside the head and continued. "But what he doesn't know," she whispered, pulling them in closer, "is that I'm…a double agent!" The boys gasped. I only agreed to help him so that I could gather all the information I needed to _foil his plans!" _

Nico and Grady cackled.

"That's more like it!" Nico said, rubbing his hands together.

"So I'm going to be spending a lot of time with him…"

"Sure, Sonny, we understand," Grady said, "Take as much time as you need!"

"Yeah, Sonny, why don't you go find him right now?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, see if he can give you a ride home! Perfect opportunity to _spy."_

"Well, if you guys are sure…"

"Oh, we're sure! This is a brilliant plan, Sonny! We're just sorry you have to hang out with that jerk all the time.

Sonny grinned, slipped on her purse, and reapplied a coat of lip gloss.

"Hey, anything for my cast!"


	4. Chapter 4

It's later that night, and Sonny is cuddled up on a certain couch in a certain house with a certain jerkthrob's arm around her.

"I know your secret," he whispers as the credits roll on the movie they've just watched.

Sonny giggles. "Chad, you _are _the secret."

"Hm, no, not that one."

"Which one, then?"

"I know…that you wanted this all along, since the first day in the commissary."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, please. Why else would you be so upset when I ruined your picnic? Or so disappointed that I was just using you that day you spent at the Falls?"

"Oh, really," she replied, twisting to face him. "I think _you're_ the one with the secret. Need I mention…Weird Beard? The prom? Look-out Mountain?"

"Maybe I _wanted _you to figure it out."

"Well, maybe I was waiting for _someone_ to make the first move."

"Well, I did, didn't I?

"Hmph, took you long enough. Maybe we should try _not_ having secrets anymore—and just be honest with what we want from each other."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fi—"

…

…

"Well, that's…a good start."

"What can I say? Honesty's a great policy."

It took a few minutes—okay, several minutes—for Sonny to have a chance to agree.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
